dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom Live! - The Big Super Stage Show (VHS)
Greeny Phatom Live! - The Big Super Stage Show was a Pay-Per-View broadcast of one of the very first Greeny Phatom Live! events, taped at in Chicago, Illinois (specifically in the part of the convention center). It was endorsed and sponsored by McDonald's and . A VHS recording of the broadcast was released by Sony Wonder, PPI Entertainment, CBS-FOX Video, and BBC Video in 1998. At the same year, the soundtrack of this concert was also released by Sony Wonder. The original tour is generally lambasted for the occasional animatronic mouth not closing and wafer-thin plot. Summary The characters from Greeny Phatom (both good and bad, for some reason) have decided to travel around the world to meet their fans face to face, singing songs totally not ripped off from the public domain and the TMNT Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour (Bob Bejan and Thomas White wrote both this and the Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour) such as "Greeny Phatom Time!", "Have A Great Meal!", "Beach Park", "In Our Very Own Town", and "We've Been Living in the New York State", with Little Guy on bass and vocals, Little Girl on piano and vocals, Dr. Beanson on drums and vocals, Little Guy 5 on guitar and vocals, and many others. Though while the gang are enjoying their time singing and dancing for the fans, a new villain named The Winkster decides to make an attempt to stop the gang from making people happy. The Winkster, with the help of Gree Guy and a brainwashed Santed Sailor (who is un-brainwashed in the rest of the second half of the event) comes forth with his Music Removal Machine (which is just the Giga Meter prop from Ghostbusters II without even a repaint). Using this device, they will get rid of all the music in the world, and it also weakens Dr. or the other Russian song singers if they stand in front of it. The Winkster has to be stopped, and who would have to do it better than our favorite ant humans! Cast Voice Talent * Little Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Robert Stainton * Dr. Beanson - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller * Little Girl - Speaking and Singing Voice: Georgia Denney * Little Guy 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: James Clayton * Little Guy 3 - Speaking Voice: Tony Daniels, Singing Voice: John Maxwell Anderson * Little Guy 4 - Speaking Voice: Hugh Bonneville, Singing Voice: Mick Karn * Little Guy 5 - Speaking Voice: Jesse Gieser, Singing Voice: Iggy Pop (speaking voice on the Behind-the-Scenes tape) * Little Guy 6 - Speaking Voice: Taylor Robinson, Singing Voice: James Williamson * Little Guy 7 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Frank Welker * Little Guy 8 - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Brian Cummings * Little Guy 9 - Speaking Voice: Peter Webber, Singing Voice: James Clayton * Dr. - Speaking and Singing Voice: Billy Crystal * Gree Guy - Speaking Voice: Ulises Tobar, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings * Santed Sailor - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia * Dr. PBS - Speaking Voice: Denis Akiyama, Singing Voice: Chad Allen * Little Girl 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Alina Withers * Little Girl 3 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Nancy Lenihan * Dr. Mother - Speaking Voice: Sheila Reid, Singing Voice: Courtney Love * Moctor - Speaking and Singing Voice: Russi Taylor * Geo Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia * Geo Girl - Speaking Voice: Russi Taylor, Singing Voice: Alina Withers * Gangster Sailor - Speaking Voice: Lucien Dodge, Singing Voice: Keith Silverstein * Dr. Father - Speaking and Singing Voice: Billy Crystal * Fabritsio - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller * Magic-Mario - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Chad Allen * Beanson - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller * Gary's Mother - Speaking and Singing Voice: Melissa Altro * Gary's Father - Speaking Voice: James Cromwell, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings * Bob Beanson - Speaking and Singing Voice: Michael Sinterniklaas * Dr. Beanclownson - Speaking and Singing Voice: Chris Sabat * Dr. Clown - Speaking and Singing Voice: Chris Sabat ADD MORE! Performers * Little Guy - Suit Performer: Robert Stainton * Dr. Beanson - Suit Performer: Shay Coldwell * Dr. - Suit Performer: Linda Coleman * Little Girl - Suit Performer: Kristi Somers * Dr. PBS - Suit Performer: Beau Allen * Little Guy 2 - Suit Performer: Pete Best (as Randolph Peter "Pete" Best) * Santed Sailor - Suit Performer: Haruo Nakajima (first half of the event), Hisanori Ōiwa (second half of the event) * Gree Guy - Suit Performer: Verne Troyer * Little Guy 4 - Suit Performer: Seiji Takaiwa (first half of the event), Haruo Nakajima (second half of the event) * Little Guy 5 - Suit Performer: Iggy Pop * Little Guy 6 - Suit Performer: Chad McNamara * Little Guy 7 - Suit Performer: Janna Dubinski * Little Guy 8 - Suit Performer: Jonathan Wexler * Little Guy 9 - Suit Performer: David Joyner * Little Girl 2 - Suit Performer: Mitch Cohen * Little Girl 3 - Suit Performer: Nancy Lenihan * Dr. Mother - Suit Performer: Joey Mazzarino * Moctor - Suit Performer: Linda Blair * Geo Guy - Suit Performer: Steve Whitmire * Geo Girl - Suit Performer: Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Gangster Sailor - Suit Performer: David Ruprecht * Dr. Father - Suit Performer: Mark Ginther (first half only), Seiji Takaiwa (second half only) * Fabritsio - Suit Performer: Thomas J. Burns * Magic-Mario - Suit Performer: Ian Michael Smith * Beanson - Suit Performer: Nate Stainton * Gary's Mother - Suit Performer: Kristian Michaels * Gary's Father - Suit Performer: Kurt Bryant * Bob Beanson - Suit Performer: Kathleen Barr * Dr. Beanclownson - Suit Performer: Bob Bejan * Dr. Clown - Suit Performer: Chris Sabat Human Characters * The Winkster - Portrayers: David Voss and Ashley Wood * Dancers - Angel Johnson, May Rodger, Adam Jones, Skip Adams Soundtrack The records were released by K-Tel Records and Greenyworld Records. ''Tracklisting'' The tracklist of the soundtrack is as follows: * "Greeny Phatom Time!" performed by Little Guy and Little Guy 5 * "Sing About It" performed by Dr. PBS * "Tubin'" performed by Little Guy 2 and Little Girl 2 * "Skipping Stones" performed by Little Girl 3 and Little Guy 7 * "Have A Great Meal!" performed by all of cast * "Walk Straight" performed by Little Guy 5 and Gary's Mother * "Dummy" performed by Gree Guy * "The King of GP" performed by Little Guy * "A Girl's Ballad" performed by Little Girl and her clones * "Count On Us" performed by all of cast save for The Winkster and Gree Guy ''Single'' There was a single released, and extremely hard to find. Any of the retro-styled (or retro stuff featuring) McDonald's restaurants that had a jukebox or any stores that sold Choc-Ola might have had the single to promote the soundtrack and tour. *"Greeny Phatom Time! (Rock Version)" performed by Little Guy and Little Guy 5 *"Count on Us (Dance Mix)" performed by all of cast save for The Winkster and Gree Guy ''Tracks Not Included on Soundtrack'' Also used in the tour but not included on the soundtrack: *"The Winkster (song)" performed by The Winkster *"I Hate Music" performed by The Winkster *"Follow Your Heart" performed by Little Guy ''Tracks Not Included On VHS'' These tracks appear on the soundtrack as hidden tracks but not on the VHS, but later added to the "Christmastime" concerts. *'"Merry Christmas"' performed by Little Guy Credits Trivia * The Winkster first appeared in the Barney & Friends (yes, THAT Barney & Friends) concert video Barney Live! In New York City. David Voss and Ashley Wood even reprise the role, and Lyrick Studios loaned The Winkster to the producers. * Legendary Japanese suit actor Haruo Nakajima portrayed Santed Sailor in the first half of the event and Little Guy 4 in the second half of the event. Fellow Japanese suit actors Hisanori Ōiwa and Seiji Takaiwa also portrayed characters in the event. * Iggy Pop and James Williamson, best known for their contributions to the proto punk rock band Iggy & The Stooges, did the singing voices of Little Guy 5 and Little Guy 6 in the event. * In correspondence to that last sentence, the late, great Kurt Cobain's wife, , was the singing voice of Dr. Mother. * As with the later Greeny Phatom Live! tours and the 2 live-action specials We Wish You a Greeny Christmas and Greeny Tunes, Gree Guy is seen wearing polka-dot pants (probably to correct anatomy problems?). * Little Girl 2's suit acting was done by a man. That man being The Toxic Avenger himself, Mitch Cohen. ** Also, Dr. Mother had her suit acting done by a man. *** Bob Beanson's suit acting was however done by a woman. * Exorcist star Linda Blair was the suit actor of Moctor. According to a interview, she only did the suit acting of Moctor for a paycheck. * There was a second tour in continuity with this called the "Christmastime" tour, which was featured (mostly) in Six Flags amusement parks, public malls, birthday parties, and county fairs all across North America and England during December 1998. A new character featured was Jeff Guy, an obscure character who appeared in the Pilot Pitch. Who rides around on a scooter, shoots the audience with his water pistol, and gives all the kids high-fives, who was suit acted by AA Michaels and voiced by Ulises Tobar, with his singing voice done by James Clayton. ** On a side-note, the hidden track from The Big Super Stage Show album, Merry Christmas, was performed in this show, since the first show didn't perform the song. * Little Guy 6 and Little Guy 8's suit actors, Chad McNamara and Jonathan Wexler, would later join the children's band The Doodlebops. * The characters received unique designs seen on stage (their regular designs were only seen in the pre-recorded backstage shots), for example, Little Girl 2 dressed up as a " " and Dr. Beanson dressed up "like a failed KISS member". ** They were only used in this, the second tour, the third tour, the fourth tour, and the fifth tour. They returned in the 2015 tour (sans Little Girl 2). * Ringo Starr and the late Mick Karn were part of the offstage backup band in the concert. Both of them may rarely talk about it. ** Mick also did Little Guy 4's singing voice. *** One of the members of the Beatles (for a very short time before Ringo replaced him), Pete Best, suit-acted Little Guy 2 in the concert. * According to this concert, Little Girl 2 is claustrophobic. According to her, she says "I have to take my Wolf Woman mask off quick!". * A Sony Jumbotron was seen on the stage, with TitanTron-like projector screens on the walls near the stage. * Robert described the suit making process in a interview: ** "The suit actors, and of course, that girl who claimed that I would suck private parts in the underworld in her most famous film and that shirtless proto-punk rocker, would put on a t-shirt and special sweat absorbing lycra leotard, then the body suit, calves, battery pack/belt (mine and the voice actors who also did the suit acting (and the singing voices who also did the suit acting) of their characters' had headsets hooked up to them), chest piece, shoes (or modified tissue boxes acting as shoes), knee pads, elbow pads, bodial wear, hands, wrist guards, then you’d run the cable for the battery pack up your back and connect it to the head, put your head on, check the radio eyes/mouth and it’s show time." Goofs * Kristi Somers' hair can be seen "bulging" out of Little Girl's neck in some points. Gallery of concept art IMG_20160104_183704.jpg|The album cover's concept art IMG_20160104_183750.jpg|Little Guy and Little Guy 7 IMG_20160104_183719.jpg|Little Girl 2, Dr. Beanson, and Dr. IMG_20160104_183711.jpg|Little Girl 2 "WOLFIN' OUT!" IMG_20160104_183756.jpg|Another piece of concept art IMG_20160104_183737.jpg|Concept art IMG_20160104_183743.jpg|Concept art IMG_20160104_183731.jpg|Little Girl's "piano-set" Category:Direct-to-video Category:VHS Category:Other Category:Greeny Phatom